


to be inspired by you

by lesmiserablol



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Kiss, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmiserablol/pseuds/lesmiserablol
Summary: Zuko is not entirely sure what it was that inspired him. All he knows is that he is finally going to tell Sokka about his feelings.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 679





	to be inspired by you

**Author's Note:**

> Previously titled "a scary thing called love"

Zuko isn’t sure where the idea comes from. 

Maybe it’s because of the successful week of meeting after meeting with little to no shouting matches between world leaders. It’s the time of year when they review the World Trade Deals that went into effect after the end of the War, and Zuko has been holding his breath for weeks, wary of what would set off the disagreements this year. Fortunately, the meetings were significantly more calm than they had been in the past.

Maybe the idea came from the fact that he looked around one day earlier that week and realized that this place is his home. Not the same concept of “home” that he had as a child, when he would stick to the shadows and seek the company of his tender mother, usually outside of the palace walls where they could both breathe easily. No, this is everything that he has ever wanted in a home. It has gone through some renovation over the past four years, everything feeling more welcoming and friendly rather than hostile. He feels relaxed, at peace, and content in the palace now. 

Or maybe it’s because he is turning 21 years old. There were times when he didn’t know if he would make it this far, or what his life would look like if he did. Yet here he is, shying away from the grand celebration that his people want to throw for him and instead insisting to the cooks, the guards, and his friends that he doesn’t want too much trouble. 

The point is, Zuko is not entirely sure what it was that inspired him. All he knows is that he is finally going to tell Sokka about his feelings. 

Just thinking of him sends a thrill of emotions through Zuko. Sokka, the boy who had tried to fight Zuko and his men single handedly to protect his tiny village. The boy who never backed away from a challenge. The boy who watched Zuko warily as he announced his resolve to be a better person. The boy with whom he had gone to Boiling Rock only a year after they first met, but it felt like centuries as he saw the resolve in Sokka’s eyes and heard the passion behind every word. They left the Fire Nation prison not only with a handful of freed prisoners, but also with a renewed sense of friendship and understanding that isn’t easy to come by without saving each other’s lives multiple times while fighting your sister together. 

It was around then that Zuko had stopped seeing Sokka as a Water Tribe boy and more as a man, a warrior who would do anything for his friends and who knew what he believed in. The man who didn’t flinch in the face of the Fire Nation armies, armed with just a boomerang, a sword, and his intellect. The man who Zuko knew he could always talk to as he went through all the changes that accompanied becoming Fire Lord and leading a broken nation. 

Because that’s what Sokka became for him, a source of support with every trip he makes to Caldera City. Sokka plays a major role in coordinating the efforts from the Northern Water Tribe to rebuild their sister tribe, but he still finds time to visit the Fire Nation more often than is strictly necessary. Zuko doesn’t dare complain or say anything for fear of seeing him less. The days or weeks without him are difficult enough already. Sokka is there to help Zuko talk things through and plan more strategically, thanks to his brilliant mind. Sokka’s mere presence also helps clear Zuko’s head, and he is glad that his friend doesn’t mind spending free time poring over maps and old laws and policies that could use reforming. They work well together. 

It was during one of those days that Zuko realized his more than platonic feelings for his friend. It was late into the evening, but they were still working, neither of them minding what they had to do as long as they were together. 

Zuko glanced up at his uncharacteristically quiet friend to see Sokka squinting at the scroll in his hands, his face slowly turning into a scowl. 

“What is it?” Zuko asked after a few moments of being distracted by watching him. 

“It’s just...this law.” Sokka shook his head, his usual easy-going tone gone and his smile nowhere in sight. “Same sex marriages were banned during the war?”

Zuko felt his stomach drop and his face heat up. Zuko tells Sokka everything, except for one tiny detail: he’s gay. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice as steady as possible. “Yeah, they decided those marriages weren’t so useful for the Fire Nation when they couldn’t produce children, more soldiers for the war.”

“That’s awful,” Sokka sighed, shaking his head again. “That must have been terrible for those people who couldn’t marry. Is it still a law?”

“It’s not enforced, but it’s technically still illegal. We’ve discussed reversing it multiple times, but the past few months we have been swamped trying to deal with a drought in some Earth Kingdom colonies.” Zuko rubbed his temples, the thought alone making his head hurt. As often as he had discussed the marriage law with his council, they didn’t see it as a priority. It probably didn’t help that they had no idea the law affected the Fire Lord himself so personally. 

Sokka paused, watching him. “I could help.”

That made Zuko’s eyes snap up to his. “What?”

“I could help,” Sokka repeated. “I don’t know what you need from me, but if you’re trying to get more things done and you need more hands, I got two of them.” He held up his hands as if to prove his point.

“Really?” Zuko asked, his mind racing. He and Sokka do make a great team, and his help could really get things moving. He’s already imagining the good that Sokka’s ideas could do for all their current projects.

“Sure. Give me something to do,” Sokka shrugged. “Whether on the marriage law or the drought or whatever. I’ll be happy to help this marriage thing get fixed as quickly as possible.”

“Are you sure? You aren’t too busy with your Water Tribe duties?” Zuko asked him tentatively, and Sokka nodded quickly. 

“Absolutely. We’re in phase four of rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe, and it’s all very hands-on stuff right now, they don’t really need me there. It’ll be nice to have this to work on. I just can’t stand the thought of people being afraid to love who they love.”

Then he smiled at Zuko so softly, so sincerely that Zuko was hit with a realization. He loves Sokka. Very much. 

And that thought is pretty terrifying at first. 

But over time, it becomes less scary and more natural. It just makes so much sense that he loves Sokka, he can’t picture himself ever loving anyone other than the boy from the Water Tribe with those piercing blue eyes. 

As if he can sense Zuko’s thoughts, Sokka’s shadow falls over the edge of the pond where Zuko is sitting, idly watching the turtleducks as his mind races. 

“Happy birthday, Jerkbender,” he says, a note of affection in his tone, and Zuko is pulled out of his thoughts. 

Zuko lets out a laugh before he can stop himself. He looks up to his friend. Sokka is standing so his head is just barely blocking the sun from Zuko’s eyes, creating a halo of light behind him. He looks radiant, his smile wide and bright and his eyes matching the sky above.. 

Zuko quickly looks back to the pond, his nerves getting the best of him. As resolved as he is to do this, it doesn’t make it any less intimidating. 

“That’s Fire Lord Jerkbender, to you,” Zuko jokes, and he loves the sound of the laughter that he gets in response. Sokka takes a seat next to him on the grass, and Zuko is very aware of how their knees and shoulders are touching.

“What’s on your mind? You’ve been staring at the water as if it holds all the answers to the secrets of the universe,” Sokka tells him with a smile. “If so, I have a few questions.” 

Zuko glances over at his friend, the sight of his smile calming him down a bit. Even if Sokka doesn’t feel the same way, he’s nice enough to not break Zuko’s heart over it. 

Zuko clears his throat. “I was thinking about something I wanted to tell you.”

“Perfect, before you ask, yes I accept the position as official kitchen consultant. Seriously, some of the meat is much better from the Republic City Street Market, let’s stop having it imported.”

Zuko rolls his eyes. “I’ll keep that in mind, but no, that’s not what I’m talking about.” His expression softens. “Sokka, I...I feel like we have grown a lot these past few years. As individuals, and also...you and I have grown closer. A lot closer.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me, Zuko,” Sokka teases, but there is a light in his eyes. Hope, maybe? 

“You’re not making this any easier,” Zuko practically whines as Sokka laughs. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll shut up for once. What did you want to tell me?”

His eyes shine as they hold eye contact, and Zuko’s mouth goes dry. He expects the words to die in his throat, but instead, they spill out of him before he can realize what he’s saying. 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

He shuts his mouth quickly and watches as Sokka’s eyes flicker with several emotions - surprise, then disbelief, then excitement. His mouth twitches into a small smile. 

“You are?” he asks, watching Zuko carefully. Zuko barely has it in him to nod in response, practically paralyzed with fear as every second that Sokka takes to say something back feels like a lifetime. 

“You’re in love with me,” Sokka repeats, and Zuko clears his throat. 

“Yes, and you don’t have to feel obligated to love me back, I just wanted to be honest with you but I think I’ll just go now-“ Zuko stammers, shakily getting to his feet, but Sokka reaches out and grabs him by his hand. He freezes immediately. They’ve held hands plenty of times before, but this time it means something more. This time, it’s an invitation to stay, a plea to shut up and sit down again. 

“Zuko,” Sokka starts, pulling the Fire Lord back down on the ground and readjusting so they are kneeling across from each other. “Did you know I don’t have to visit the Fire Nation nearly as often as I do?”

Zuko frowns, confused by both the topic change and the statement. “But I thought you had...things to take care of here. Or something.” 

“Sure, but things that I can take care of anywhere,” Sokka rolls his eyes. “I could do all this paperwork and letter writing and planning from anywhere in the world, but I choose to come here all the time. Do you know why?”

“Why?” Zuko asks, and he inhales sharply as Sokka leans very, very close to him. 

“This is why,” Sokka says, a couple inches from Zuko’s face, waiting for Zuko to close the distance. Zuko does, he crashes their lips together with so much force that he almost knocks Sokka backward, but he grabs his friend by the shoulders to steady him before letting his hands slide down to Sokka’s waist, holding him tightly as Sokka’s hands find their way to Zuko’s hair and he kisses back with a slight smile on his lips. Zuko thinks about all the times he spent fantasizing about memorizing the taste and curve and feel of Sokka’s smiles, and he thinks of the hours he could spend doing so. 

When they finally pull back, catching their breath, Zuko feels dizzy with happiness. 

“Can you say it?” he asks breathlessly. 

“Zuko,” Sokka says. “I really, really like you. I’ve been in love with you for a while now, and I fully intend on being in love with you for a very long time.”

Zuko swallows, resting their foreheads together. “I love you, too. So much.”

“Happy birthday,” Sokka murmurs, his lips finding Zuko’s again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think!! <3 
> 
> I have a [main tumblr](https://lesmiserablol.tumblr.com/) and an [Avatar the Last Airbender blog](https://bisexuallsokka.tumblr.com/) where I scream about Zukka 24/7.


End file.
